Seek Your Solace
by QueenOfTheBrassQuill
Summary: *Movieverse/Cartoonverse with the author's twist* Both Lydia and Beetlejuice are trapped in a world neither of them want. What they desire is something more, and maybe more from each other.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Beetlejuice in any way, shape or form…so there!

* * *

*Author's note: I just want to thank my reviewers for their excellent critiques of _Like Always_. It gave me a confidence boost, so I'm writing this fic for you guys! Thanks a bunch!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill

* * *

Summary: Both Lydia and Beetlejuice are trapped in a world neither of them want. What they desire is something more, and maybe more from each other.

* * *

_Seek Your Solace_

**THE** tiny bell on the glass door jingled as Lydia walked out, munching quite contentedly on a multi-colored lollipop. It was spring in Winter River and even though she hated to admit it, it was absolutely beautiful. The tall blades of shockingly green grass were shooting up towards the robin blue sky, speckled with the occasional cotton-puff cloud. There were fragrant flowers blooming in patches everywhere the eye could see. The sun was shining bright and strong, giving off a mellow heat so Lydia wrapped her school sweater around her waist. The cool spring wind whipped her long dark hair about…and got it stuck on the sticky piece of candy.

"Um, ew." Lydia puckered her candy-stained lips and peeled a chunk of her hair off of the lollipop. Unfortunately, most of it stuck. "Great. What a waste of a perfectly good piece of candy." Her shoes crunched the gravel as she made her way towards a trash can.

"What are you talking about, babes? It's still good!" An invisible hand snatched the lollipop out of her outstretched hand.

Lydia chuckled as Beetlejuice appeared, making exaggerated sucking noises and licking the lollipop with perverted gusto. Lydia just rolled her large brown eyes and continued walking.

"Heh heh. You know you love it Lyds." Beetlejuice grinned and strutted alongside her, throwing his arm around her in the process.

"C'mon Beej", she said while shrugging his arm off, "You know you aren't supposed to do that where everyone can see. Duh! Even though you are pretty much a freaking pedophile doesn't mean that you have to show it to the world!"

"Ouch babes, you hit me where it hurts the most." At this statement, he grabbed his crotch to emphasize his point. Lydia tried to keep a serious gaze as best she could, but couldn't help as a giggle betrayed her. "Besides, I ain't no pedophile. You're a grown woman, babes."

Lydia snorted, "Yeah, a woman who's still in high school. God Beej, I just turned eighteen a month ago. Don't think that gives you an excuse to even be more perverted than you already are."

Beetlejuice pretended to look insulted, but just ended up looking downright weird. "_Goodness_ Lyds, I don't know what you mean!" He gave her a leering, sickly sweet smile. But with the lollipop stuffed into the side of his mouth and sugary drool dripping down his pale chin, it was hard to take the poltergeist serious. Oh wait, you can _never_ take him serious.

"Nice try, but I know you better. C'mon, I think I remember Barb saying she was going to bake me some cookies in celebration of the spring vacation that I am now officially on. An entire week of no hell-that-I-call-school! I'm in need of another sugary treat since I lost my lollipop to the depths of your bottomless stomach. Let's go, I'll race ya!" Lydia charged for the front door and Beetlejuice laughed since all he had to do was juice right in. 'Ah well, let her have her fun.'

The smell of freshly baked, homemade cookies hit her full force and she made a beeline for the kitchen. There Barb turned sharply around as she heard Lydia clomping into the room, her eyes only for the plate of yumminess that she currently cradled in her hands. A slow smile crept onto the ghost woman's face. "You want some Lydia?" The girl enthusiastically nodded her head with a big grin and reached immediately for a jumbo cookie. But Barb was faster and grasped the plate out of her reach. "Nuh-uh! You promised me one thing when you got home. Now what was it? If you promise me to do it, you'll get a cookie."

Lydia's jaw dropped. "What the hell am I, a freaking dog?" Barbara gave her a stern look for her cussing, and continued to raise her eyebrows as a cue for Lydia's answer.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Lydia whined as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes, you do young lady. You…" But Barb was cut off when the plate of steaming cookies was suddenly jerked out of her hands.

"_Just give her the damn cookies, woman!_" Beetlejuice appeared floating above Barbara's curly-topped head and proceeded to shove at least half of the cookies in his candy-stained mouth. He looked like a little kid, what with lollipop goo around his mouth and smeared chocolate now added to the composition. Barbara gave him a steely look for ruining her bribe. Beetlejuice aimed a crooked grin at his so called pain-in-the-ass.

"God Babs, you're no fun." He snickered. "As usual. C'mon Lyds, let's enjoy the feast." He zipped up the stairs with Lydia hot on his trail.

"I'll keep my promise Barb, don't worry!" All Barbara could do was stare at the door that had been slammed shut and shake her head bemusedly.

A sigh and a smile escaped her half amused, half peeved lips. "Those two are going to be the death of me." She picked up a dish towel and started to clean the already gleaming kitchen table.

* * *

*Author's note: Ooh, how do you like it so far? And what is Lydia's promise? If you review and say you like it, I'll keep going. But first, I'll keep you all in suspense. Haha, thanks a bunch!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Beetlejuice in any way, shape or form…so there!

* * *

*Author's note: I want to thank TheSwannsSparrow for giving me the go-ahead to continue. That was all I needed to proceed!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill

* * *

Summary: Both Lydia and Beetlejuice are trapped in a world neither of them want. What they desire is something more, and maybe more from each other.

* * *

_Seek Your Solace_

**"CLEANING."**

"What?" Beetlejuice asked incredulously as he choked on a gooey hunk of cookie.

"Cleaning. I promised Barb that I would clean my room when I got home." Lydia shrugged and continued to sort through massive piles of wrinkled dark clothes.

The poltergeist snorted. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. That's it? That's the whole damn mysterious promise?" She nodded once in reply. He sniffed a cookie that had collected some dust bunnies when it rolled on the floor. "She's more of a psycho than I previously thought. And that's saying a lot." He shoved the dust bunny cookie into his mouth and swallowed noisily. A huge belch followed with a grimace from Lydia. "God Beej, that's disgusting."

He licked his sticky fingers with relish and eyed his girl. "Waah, waah. You'll get used to it." He shot her a grin and leaned back against her headboard to get comfortable and watched her sort through her mess.

Lydia was kneeling on the floor picking through papers, shoes and all sorts of odds and ends. It seemed that the pile never shrank. She obviously wasn't a neat person. 'Honestly, who has time to always keep their room clean or even care enough? Um, excuse me but I don't.' The whole promise had come about the last time Barb cleaned her room. Usually the ghost didn't care, and neither did her father or step-mother, Delia, for that matter, but Barb said, as Lydia grudgingly recalled, that she can't always rely on Barb's meager powers to do all the work. She had to contribute too, she was eighteen years old now and blah blah blah.

"What a load of shit." Lydia murmured in exasperation.

"Ooh, where?" was the poltergeist's smart ass reply.

The girl huffed in annoyance at the response and the mess that still covered her floor. Beetlejuice just rolled his green eyes.

"My god, Lyds. If you want me to take care of it I will. A snap of my fingers will literally do the trick."

Lydia cocked her head and grinned. "Hmm. Well in that case…"

But Beetlejuice had a bribe of his own up his striped sleeve. He put a grimy finger to his still candy-coated chin and made an exaggerated gesture of thought. He inspected his dirty fingernails and avoided her pale, eager face. "Well, I don't know. What will you give me in return?" Beetlejuice had to try hard to smother his laughter at Lydia's shocked face.

"What the hell do you mean I have to give you something in return? Dammit, you're just as bad as Barbara!" She smacked the coverlet of her bed for added emphasis.

Beetlejuice just turned around and started smashing his head against the wall. "Oh" _smack_ "my" _smack_ "god" _smack_ "you did not" _smack_ "just compare _me_" _smack_ "to that freaking prudish poofy-haired poor excuse for a ghost." _Smack, smack, smack_.

Lydia started cracking up at the site of the "ghost with the most" smashing his head onto her wall. It was priceless. Nevertheless, she didn't want a hole in her wall (not that anyone around here couldn't fix it). She climbed up onto her bed, still laughing, and saved Beetlejuice from further self-inflicted pain.

"Heh heh, thanks." Beetlejuice shook his head, sat back down on the bed and smirked at the girl once more. Lydia knew that look all too well and tried to dart off the bed, but Beetlejuice's strong hand caught hers in a vice grip. He clicked his tongue, "Now, now babes. I said I was going to make you a bargain. Do you want your room to be clean or not?"

"Well yeah, but…" He smashed a finger to her lips comically and at once she stopped talking.

"Nope, no 'buts'. Now, let's get to business.",he said in a deep sultry voice all the while advancing towards Lydia, who didn't move a muscle but watched him with wide eyes. The poltergeist raised his hand to her face and caressed the soft skin and slowly, agonizingly moved to comb through her glossy black hair. He let go of her other hand and repeated the same gesture on the other side of her beautiful face. Her breath stuttered and her eyes involuntarily closed. Under his fingertips, Beetlejuice could feel the blood pumping and rushing to her lovely face, where a deep blush was setting its stain. The vein in her neck was pulsing. He loved the affect he had on her, and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

He lowered his face to a mere inch from hers and released a slow, hot puff of breath. The moment it made contact, her eyelids fluttered and she sucked in a meager gasp. Beetlejuice smirked.

"So", he whispered, "the deal is simple. You give me a kiss, and I'll take care of your little problem. Hm? Now what do you say to that, Lyds? It's not much, but I think it'll do just fine."

Lydia nodded her head as if she was in some sort of trance and slowly opened her eyes, which were lustrous with desire. Beetlejuice sucked in a sharp breath. He could never get used to how truly beautiful she is, and not just her physical beauty. She scooted closer to him and rested a hand on the back of his neck, just above the collar of his jacket. The heat from her hand sent shivers down the cold body of the poltergeist, exciting him. 'God, I can't believe this is working!'

All of a sudden, her eyes snapped with an intense ferocity and she licked her lips licked an animal. She placed her hands on Beetlejuice's broad chest and shoved him to the bed, which surprised him to say the least. He _really_ liked where this was going. And all this just for promising to clean her room!

She straddled his hard, muscular thighs and slowly bent down close to his face, far enough so that her hair drew a curtain around them both. Her hands caressed his shocked handsome face. Lydia bent her face even closer and gave him…a resounding _smack_ with her lips on his forehead. Instantly she started to crack up again and rolled off of him at the site of his stunned and confused face. She couldn't help herself and soon she was rolling with mirth at the fact that she had pranked the ultimate prankster!

Beetlejuice just sat up with an annoyed huff and glared at the girl shrieking with laughter. "God, Lyds. That was cold, even for you." He folded his arms and glared at the wall, intending to make a hole in it with his fiery gaze.

Still laughing, Lydia sat up and faced Beetlejuice. "Ah, c'mon Beej! It was just a joke! I mean, you do stuff like that to me all the time. C'mon, lighten up!" She lightly slapped his striped clad shoulder, but he still didn't think it was very funny.

"Babes, when you want to kick a man in the balls, could you at least notify him beforehand?" Lydia just laughed all the harder and slid off her bed to continue with her mess.

She wiped the tears of her face and stated, "Ya know Beej. Barb and Adam would know that you would have done that for me. Don't you remember that ghosts can sense it when another ghost has used their powers? Duh. I would totally get caught and then Barb wouldn't bribe me with cookies anymore. I can't give up cookies, you know that B. They're the _bomb_!" And with that statement, she swiped a cookie from the plate and attempted, unsuccessfully to cram the whole thing into her mouth. Half of it landed on her pile of junk. "You shee? Cookeesh ah dee-lish-us! Yum, yum, yum." She munched happily away on her prized cookie.

But even Beetlejuice couldn't resist laughing at the scene Lydia was making. "Dammit woman, you're so fuckin' weird." 'Heh heh, well I know where she gets it from, that crazy ass step mother of hers.' "Alright, have it your way. Clean up that damn mess yourself and then afterwards, since you bruised my ego by crushing my balls with your teasing, could we do something fun. _Please_? And get out of this hell-hole. It's your vacation after all."

Lydia grinned. "Deal. And I know exactly where I want to go."

Beetlejuice grimaced. 'Oh for goddamn sake.' He sighed and ran a hand over his face. 'Why the Neitherworld. _Why_?'

But Lydia would have it no other way.

* * *

*Author's note: Off to the Neitherworld. Dun dun dun dah! More adventure yet to come! And always, as you most certainly know, reviews would be fantastic! I would bribe you with a cookie, but sadly I'm fresh out. :(

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Beetlejuice in any way, shape or form…so there!

* * *

Summary: Both Lydia and Beetlejuice are trapped in a world neither of them want. What they desire is something more, and maybe more from each other.

* * *

_Seek Your Solace_

**BEETLEJUICE** groaned again. "Why the hell would you want to go to the Neitherworld, babes? It's nothing but a freaking dump."

Lydia sidled over to Beetlejuice with exaggerated puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip. "Oh _please_? You know I can't stand it here. And we hardly ever go there anyways! I just want to roam around for a couple of hours and I'll be on my best behavior, I promise!" She sighed and let her shoulders droop. "I wish I could just be a part of the Neitherworld now. What's the use waiting?" she murmured.

But Beetlejuice swiveled his head towards the girl and looked at her with an intense gaze. "Babes, don't you _ever_ get it into your head that the Neitherworld is better than what you've got now. Sure you have the most annoying parents and even worse ghosts that you unfortunately have to see every day, but trust me, many stiffs would do whatever it takes to come back from that hell-hole." He rummaged in his coat and found a slightly squished cigarette. He knew that he wasn't supposed to light up inside the house, so instead he sucked on the end just savoring the flavor. "I guess I should take you there more often," Lydia grinned at this, "so you would _really_ get a taste of how shitty the afterlife is." Beetlejuice rolled the cigarette around in his mouth and sighed. "Babes, you know how much I hate it there. And don't get me wrong, I'm not usin' you for an escape, ya know I can't resist ya. Heh heh. Not everyone can go to and fro like I can, just remember that. Most stay stuck in the Neitherworld for eternity and nothing ever changes. But don't go wishing that you were dead, I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you, you know that right?" With that somber note, Lydia's smile slipped off her face. Her brow creased with worry and she put a gentle hand on Beetlejuice's sleeve.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you Beej. I know you don't like it there, we don't have to go. We can do something else if you want", she replied softly with her head falling to her chest in shame.

Beetlejuice sighed again and ran his hand over his face. He looked at the small white hand that was clutched onto his sleeve and smiled. Taking Lydia's hand, he placed a small kiss on the soft flesh and drew up a tired smile.

"God, the things I do for you." Lydia burst into a huge grin and started dancing around the room. Beetlejuice could only laugh at the spectacle she was making. She stopped and swiveled to where her poltergeist was standing with his hands crammed in his pockets and ran towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug around his waist. Beetlejuice was shocked. She never got this excited about going to the Neitherworld. 'Well, it's her vacation. Let her have her fun. God knows I won't.' He returned the favor and tightly wrapped his strong arms about her frame.

There she sighed and nestled in closer. She tilted her raven head to look up into his eyes. The room grew fuzzy at the edges and her eyes started to close. Her lips parted slightly and she slowly stood up on her tip-toes. Their faces were getting closer and closer when…

Knock, knock. "Lydia? Have you cleaned your room yet?"

"Eek!" Lydia squealed and jumped back from a pissed off Beetlejuice.

"This close, I was _this_ close." He rolled his eyes and plopped himself on her bed.

"Lydia, can I come in?", asked Delia in a tentative voice. She knew that that _thing_ was in there with her.

Lydia smoothed her hair and took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves and walked to the door. "Um, yeah, I'll be there in a sec." She shot a look at Beetlejuice who just shrugged and went to open the door.

There she saw her stepmother waiting awkwardly at the door, as if she wanted to be anywhere else than here, which was probably true. Delia's sharp blue eyes quickly looked past Lydia's shoulder and saw the creature reclining on her bed. Immediately her thin, painted red lips set themselves into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. In a strained voice she said, "Lydia, could we talk with you downstairs for a minute?"

Lydia shrugged, "Sure." She turned back to Beetlejuice who relaxed even further and said, "No, no. Take your time, take your time. I'm in no hurry to go anywhere, babes." He grinned at her and happily waved to Delia whose lips disappeared even further into a line and settled in for a quick nap. While his eyes closed Lydia stuck her tongue at him. 'Damn, he's so impossible sometimes. And that's one of his better qualities.'

Delia waited anxiously and saw that once Lydia had stepped outside and closed the door, she was safe. She gave Lydia an annoyed look that told her exactly what she thought of her "friend" and stomped down the stairs to the family room. Lydia followed sluggishly and was not surprised at all when she found Adam and Barbara sitting on the love seat and her ever cheerful father in the rocking chair. Delia fluffed out her orange hair and settled into her seat.

Her father rose and gave his daughter a peck on the forehead and ruffled her hair. "How's it goin', kiddo?"

Lydia smoothed down her hair and grinned, "Haha, great dad." Charles chuckled and went to sit back down.

The girl moved to the sofa and plopped down comfortably. They had meetings all the time, so it was nothing new. "So, what's this meeting all about now? What did I do this time?"

Charles laughed again but was soon shut up by the look that her wicked stepmother was giving him. Instead, Barbara intercepted.

"Sweetie, we want to talk about um, _him_." She shifted a little uneasily in her seat, well aware that Beetlejuice could hear them loud and clear.

Lydia gave her a suspicious look and crossed her gaze over to Adam, who refused to look at her. "So…what about him?" Lydia sat up a little straighter on the sofa. When neither one of the ghosts would answer, Delia took advantage of the moment.

"We think, we _all_ think that you shouldn't hang around _it_ anymore. I mean, for heaven's sake he tried to kill us all and marry you when you were nothing but a child!" Delia's pitch rose and Lydia looked at her blankly. "And he's a bad influence and dammit all, he's _dead_!" At this Adam and Barb raised their heads to look up at Delia, shame written on their face. Lydia noticed this too and felt anger bubbling in her stomach.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? So what if he's dead? Adam and Barb are dead and they're the only other best friends that I have! So what's the fucking deal?"

Delia shot from her seat and gave her stepdaughter an impatient glare. "The problem is that they're _dead_ and should not converse with the living!" She gave Adam and Barb a not-quite-but-almost friendly smile and said, "But I do know that you have been good to Lydia. It's just that I would rather her make friends with living people. You understand that, don't you?"

Adam and Barb nodded their heads slowly, but Lydia was following close behind. This was what Delia was best at, shooting other people down with her so-called standards. "How dare you blame anything on Adam and Barb? They've been _our_ best friends for years and this is how you repay them? Dammit Delia, Barb is a better mother than you could _ever_ be!" Lydia was breathing hard from her outburst and was pleased to see that Delia looked as if she had been slapped. Her stepmother sank slowly into her chair with a blank face while Charles pretended not to notice.

Barb spoke first, "Now honey, that's not true, I just…" but Lydia cut her off, still furious.

"Of course it's true! And no one is going to say so otherwise because you all know it for a fact." Barb didn't speak, but lowered her head onto her chest while Adam did the same. Of course they all knew it to be true, but they were too kind to hurt Delia's feelings any more than they already were.

Charles smoothed his sweater and felt that it was his responsibility to adjust the situation. He cleared his throat and looked at his seething daughter. "Now Lydia, I think that you should consider what your stepmother is saying. He is, without a doubt, a conniving ghost that isn't healthy to be around. You know, he isn't good for you at all and I daresay that he has been hanging around you too much in the first place. The only reason we have tolerated him in the past is because of what he did for Adam and Barb. But we can't change the fact of what he tried to force you into doing when you were just a child. We all think that he is trying to lure you in to the same 'agreement' that he made with you all those years ago. I have good reason to believe that that is what he is planning to do." Charles looked pointedly at Adam and Barb and Lydia followed his gaze.

A new, more intense anger was ripping through her. She seethed at her supposed ghost "friends", but was now told by her own father that they were intercepting and judging her relationship with Beetlejuice. But there was a card that they didn't know about, a card that she was finally willing to place in this game.

Lydia started laughing. Not a laugh when someone is happy, but a dark and chilling laugh that shocked everyone into silence. For a minute, no one could speak or move as they watched Lydia lean her head back and howl.

"It's sad. It's sad that none of you even know what you're talking about. I'm not going to be blind and pretend that he didn't try to marry me when I was twelve, _but you're all missing the goddamned point_!" She cackled. "So apparently he's a bad influence. Hm, is that what you've all been accusing him of? So then why do I never get in trouble? I haven't been in a fight, I get good grades and I don't even skip school. What's your explanation for that?" Another bought of laughter shook her frame.

Charles looked uneasy at his daughter's behavior but decided to answer. "Well, we know that honey. But that's not why we think he's a bad influence." Lydia kept laughing, she knew what was coming. "Well, Lydia. We think he's trying to secure his place in this world by trying to marry you…again." But it sounded more like a question than a confident statement.

Lydia wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and had to stop for a breath. "You don't get it do you? None of you do. You see, I didn't care if he married me, and I still don't." Every single person in the room gasped at this horrible statement.

Adam interjected quickly. "Lydia, you don't mean that. He's brainwashed you, can't you see that? Listen to what you're saying!"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying!" Lydia fumed. "I'm not saying I wanted to get married because I wanted to have a husband and all that bullshit. It's not the fact of getting married, it's the principle of which led him to do it in the first place!" Her eyes wandered over her father, stepmother and Adam and Barb separately and slowly. "What he wanted was a way out, a way out of the world that he was stuck in. That's what he wanted most. And at the time, I didn't even care. Do you know why?" Lydia snickered, "Of course you don't. I let him go ahead with it because I know _exactly_ what it's like." This statement left everyone stunned and she was pretty sure that Beetlejuice was listening too.

In a softer voice, Lydia added, "I want a way out of this world." As Adam and Barb started to protest, she cut them off saying, "Obviously it would be more convenient to be dead and many times I wish I was. But do you know what's stopping me from taking my own life? _Him_." By now, they were all pretty lost and confused as to why that certain poltergeist would be the one to talk common sense into her. They were silent, so she continued.

"He tries so hard to make sure that I'm still breathing. He wants me to live a long life here and only when it's my natural time should I cross over to the Neitherworld. Bad influence, huh?" She shook her head. "You should be _thanking_ him that I don't jump out of my window one day. If it weren't for him, Adam and Barb wouldn't still be here, and neither would I. So hopefully one day this will sink into your thick heads and realize how _good_ he is for me. He has never forced me to do anything that I don't want to. He's my best friend and I'll be damned if you try to take him away from me." With that final statement, she left them absolutely stunned and frozen in their seats.

'Heh. Serves them right for assuming things that they don't even fucking know.' She ran up the stairs and burst open her bedroom door. Beetlejuice was waiting for her with a lightly amused smile on his face.

"What?" Lydia asked, still irritated. Beetlejuice shrugged, the smile never coming off.

"I just like how you stick up for me babes. I'm glad that at least _you_ realized where I've been coming from this whole time. Heh heh, they sure got their asses served to them on a platter." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright babes, let's get the hell out of here." He wrapped his arms around her and she sunk her head onto his chest.

"Yes, please! Get me the fuck out of here." She snuggled closer and he kissed the top of her fragrant head.

"Your wish is my command, Lyds."

And with a soft fizzle, they disappeared from the living world and traveled to the world of the dead: the Neitherworld.

* * *

*Author's note: I know that my previous note said that they were going to be at the Neitherworld for this chapter, but I think that it was crucial for me to add this in. I promise that next chapter Beetlejuice and Lydia will romp around in the Neitherworld.

Reviews are appreciated to let me know if you like the direction I'm going in!

Thanks.

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Beetlejuice in any way, shape or form…so there!

* * *

*Author's note: As promised, this chapter starts off in the Neitherworld. And I want to give a shout out to TheSwannsSparrow and Shinderera for keeping me motivated. Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Both Lydia and Beetlejuice are trapped in a world neither of them want. What they desire is something more, and maybe more from each other.

* * *

_Seek Your Solace_

**THEIR** feet had barely touched the ground before Lydia took off. She was determined to cool her jets after the stupid confrontation between her parents and the Maitlands. 'They didn't understand and hell, they probably never will. But that's their problem and not mine.' Her eyes roamed the muggy streets of the Neitherworld, looking for a place to calm her nerves.

The Neitherworld was not that much different from the living world. When people died, they expected to go on to a "bigger and better" place. But what they really got was a darker version of the living world. The Neitherworld had neighborhoods, shopping malls, lakes and the sort. The one major difference was the sky. It was never blue, but always a gray misty-like substance that swirled around the one purple and one white sun that never set. The purple sun continuously rotated parallel to the horizon while the white sun was always overhead. The combination of both suns cast an eerie pale purple color on everything it touched. It was always considered "daytime" in the Neitherworld, even though the whole place was cast in a continuous gloom. The dead liked to think of it as a metaphor: in the Neitherworld, nothing changes.

The ghosts that dwelled in the Neitherworld were not so much different from the living. Whatever had caused their death, be it a stab wound, decapitation or poison, etc., no one could ever tell. Everyone looked like their human selves save for the extremely pale skin and sunken eyes. Here, no one was set apart. In a way, they were still connected to how they were in the living world. Metaphor: in the Neitherworld, nothing changes.

Beetlejuice hated the Neitherworld.

Lydia loved the Neitherworld.

Beetlejuice couldn't stand the place because it was the same day in and day out. And here, his powers didn't work. No ghost's powers worked in the Neitherworld. He didn't have a need for them because there was nothing to use them on. No places to haunt, no breathers to scare, nothing. It was like a morbid living world, because in the Neitherworld, nothing changes.

The only way to be able to use their powers out of the realm of the dead was to go to that of the living. That's why over his many years, Beetlejuice would constantly strive to con people into getting him out of here by doing his so-called "favors" and why he was considered to be dangerous. Juno had a constant stack of paperwork due to his escapades involving the living world. Beetlejuice was a pain in the ass to caseworkers to say the least.

But Lydia couldn't get enough of this place. Here, she fit in. Hell, she even looked like everybody else! It was so refreshing to leave behind what she didn't want to worry about. Yes, it was a little selfish because how many other people had the opportunity to visit the land of the dead if they choose to? That's right, none. But in the Neitherworld, she found an entire population that she could relate to. She wasn't a _freak_. And no matter how many times everyone tried to console her and tell her it isn't so, she knew the truth and she knew it well.

Beetlejuice could hardly keep up with Lydia as she paced the streets, evidently looking for something or someplace. As he sauntered behind her, he couldn't help but admire the outfit that she had on. It was pretty much a feminine version of his famous black and white striped suit. She was wearing skinny black jeans that were tucked into tall combat boots and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt to top it off. 'Damn, she looks hot', he though with a crooked smile. "What the hell are you looking for babes?"

As soon as he asked the question, Lydia gave a squeal and practically ran towards her destination. Her combat boots thudded on the grimy cobblestones and slapped the stone steps as she ran up them. There before her stood the Ice Cream Shoppe. The poltergeist grunted. 'The Ice Cream Shoppe. Wow, how original.' He rolled his eyes. 'Of course she would want something to eat. This is Lyds we're talkin' about here.' He scuffed up the steps and yanked open the glass door for her. She waltzed in and right up to the counter where a bored looking male teenage ghost in an apron stood waiting for her order. Lydia walked back and forth, examining the options. Her face scrunched up in intense concentration and Beetlejuice couldn't help but laugh. He settled himself onto a chair and propped his feet up on the table. The teenager behind the counter couldn't care less.

"C'mon Lyds, make up your damn mind. I don't even know why you like the stuff anyway", he mused while picked at his teeth.

Lydia's gaze never left the ice cream before her. "You know why. Because they have the best flavors ever! Ooh, I know what I want!" She pointed excitedly to what he thought looked like a rather yellow, putrid looking ice cream that the boy started to heap into a cup. He then sprinkled chunks of brown god-only-knows-what and handed it to her without a second glance. Beetlejuice flipped a handful of coins that ricocheted off the back wall near the register. "You're welcome."

Lydia skipped back to the table he reserved and dug into her treat. He sniffed her bowl of ice cream. "What sort of disgusting shit did you get this time?"

Ice cream was already dripping down her chin and she moved to wipe it off. She swallowed her mouthful and faced Beetlejuice. "I got French vanilla with brownie pieces on top. It's so good, do you want some?" A spoon ladled with the concoction was thrust into his face. He shuddered. "I think I'm gonna barf. I'll stick to my earwigs, thanks very much."

The pale girl made a face, shrugged and finished her treat. "Oh, I needed that. I feel better already, thanks Beej. So, what's next? Ooh ooh! How about a movie? That's always fun!" Beetlejuice just shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever you want babes." The table nearly toppled over as he swung his boots onto the floor and made his way towards the door.

As soon as they were free of what Beetlejuice considered a total waste of time, he wrapped his arm around Lydia and for once, she didn't break free. Instead, she gave a contented sigh and placed her arm snug around his lean waist. A true smile graced his features. 'This is the only good thing about this dump. Lyds is so at ease here.' He snorted and pulled his girl closer.

They didn't head towards the movie theater. Beetlejuice and Lydia slowly walked the dark cobblestone streets, just enjoying each other's company and the time they get to finally spend together with no interruptions.

Well, almost no interruptions.

Just when they were about to turn the corner, an enormous black carriage pulled by several ethereal horses barreled towards them.

* * *

He glided an ivory comb through his hair, setting the pomade that made his locks shine like a raven's wing. A glance in the mirror told him that he looked devastatingly handsome. His face was, of course, strikingly pale with a slight purple stain underneath each eye. The cheekbones were sharp and his mouth set in a permanent sensual frown. His large, dark eyes roamed over his very tall, well built frame and he noticed that his cravat was not straight. Large, pale hands reached up towards his thick neck and adjusted his clothing.

"James, please notify the footmen that I am going out this evening. I have a meeting with one of the coordinators. Apparently they got the wrong colors and now I have to sort it out." A servant came bearing his coat and slipped it onto his master's frame. He shrugged into it and started to fasten the mother-of-pearl buttons while more servants waited with his black top hat and gloves.

The stately man swept passed them with a small nod of gratitude as he collected his belongings and strode out the door to where his carriage awaited him. One of the horses pawed the ground in impatience, and the master could only chuckle.

"Alright, alright, no need to fuss. I'm ready." He smoothed his glossy hair back, adjusted his top hat onto his head and settled into the dark blue velvet cushions. Thunder crackled nearby and the air smelled thick with rain. His gloved hand protruded from the carriage and thumped on the door, signaling the driver to carry on. With a lurch, the horses headed towards town.

A folder detailing the plans of the upcoming event was cradled in his gloved hands as he studied the information that his secretary had written up. His eyes scanned the several sheets of paper, but looked up as a huge crack of thunder resounded. 'I hate thunderstorms.' He returned his concentration back to the stack of papers in his hand.

_Thud_. His dark head snapped up. _Thud, thud_. He looked around wildly for the source of the noise, that certain noise that should never be heard in this realm. _Thud, thud_. His eyes bulged, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The gloved hands were clenching the seat and beads of sweat started to form on his pale forehead. A murderous glare destroyed his elegant features.

'Could it be?' _Thud, thud_. 'But how? It's not possible.' _Thud, thud_. He looked out the carriage window to his right and sucked in a hard gasp. Walking under a street light was an unbelievably gorgeous girl. _Thud, thud_. But it wasn't just her beauty that had him breathless.

'_She has a heartbeat_.'

"Driver, stop the carriage. Immediately! Pull over right near that corner, now!" An immense cloud of dirt and gravel was sprayed as the carriage halted to a stop near the frightened girl and her companion.

He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. The driver hopped out of his seat and turned the brass handle of the carriage door and cleared his throat.

"I present His Royal Highness, Vincent, Prince of the Neitherworld."

* * *

Lydia gaped at the man before her. Prince Vincent had emerged from the carriage wearing almost the exact same expression. She drank in the sight of him: tall, pale, extremely handsome and dressed in an elegant fashion that reminded her of the Regency era. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. All she noticed was the way that he stared at her and she fidgeted under his intense gape. When he didn't speak, Lydia grew even more nervous. Beetlejuice took his arm from her shoulders and rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. He gave an arrogant bow to the prince and nudged Lydia from behind. She snapped out of the trance and clumsily curtseyed, unsure if that was the right thing to do, she had never met royalty before.

Prince Vincent recovered himself and beamed brilliantly at the woman without giving Beetlejuice even a passing glance. He took a stride towards her and let out a deep breath. "My dear, please tell me your name." Vincent took her small hand in his, and without taking his eyes away from her beautiful face, placed a luscious kiss on her hand. Lydia gave a soft giggle and turned her head away. A fierce blush crept onto her flushed skin.

"Um, Lydia, Your Highness. Lydia Deetz." Prince Vincent flashed her another grin and wedged himself in between her and Beetlejuice.

"My dear Lydia, how is it that a radiant breather like you came about in the Neitherworld? Please, I'm curious to know." Lydia was confused at his question.

"So, you're not mad?" She shot a glance around Prince Vincent to Beetlejuice who was glaring at the back of the man wedged between them.

Prince Vincent had a pleasant, deep chuckle. "Well, to be honest I was at first furious. Breathers aren't supposed to know about our world. But for you, I think I can make an exception. I…" He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Beetlejuice sidestepped the prince and returned his arm to his girl's slender shoulders. "That would be me. I brought the girl here."

Vincent looked down, literally, on Beetlejuice and said, "And you are?" with absolute boredom.

He swept the prince another arrogant bow. "Beetlejuice, The Ghost With the Most." A wide grin settled on Beetlejuice's face while Vincent snorted in an unsophisticated manner.

" 'The Ghost With the Most'? And that's self-proclaimed I assume?" Beetlejuice's grin faltered while Vincent turned all of his attention back to Lydia.

Once again, he beamed at the raven-haired beauty and took both her hands in his. "My beautiful Lydia, I was wondering if you would do something for me."

Lydia gave another awkward curtsey, feeling slightly stupid. "Of course, Your Highness. Anything you ask." But Vincent frowned at the formality.

"Please Lydia. I ask this as a personal favor, as Vincent, not as the prince." He looked at her eagerly and Lydia looked uneasy, she didn't know what was going on. She had just met the Prince of the Neitherworld two minutes ago for cryin' out loud and now he wants a personal favor?

Prince Vincent took the silence as a sign to continue. "You see Lydia, tomorrow night I am hosting a ball, a masquerade to be precise, in honor of my mother's birthday. And I was hoping, I _am_ hoping that you would join me in the celebration and be my guest."

Lydia's jaw dropped. The Prince of the Neitherworld was personally inviting her to his mother's, the Queen of the Neitherworld's birthday ball? 'Holy shit.' It only took her but a moment to answer, "Yes! I would love to!" All of a sudden her face fell. "Oh, I don't have anything to wear and I assume it's formal attire? I don't have any Neitherworld money either." She dropped her hands from Vincent's grasp but he was not swayed.

He turned and called one of his footmen over and had a small conversation. They both glanced at Lydia and the footmen smiled and nodded while Vincent clapped him on the shoulder. He jogged lightly back to where Lydia waited and rubbed his hands with glee.

"It's all settled. I have arranged for a fitting for you Miss Lydia with my private tailor." He spared a glance to Beetlejuice, "You live here so I trust you know the way to the castle." Beetlejuice crammed his hands in his pockets and grunted in reply, not meeting his gaze.

And at Lydia's sudden protests he cut her off, "No, no Miss Lydia. It would be my honor to have you at the masquerade by my side and I won't have you waltzing around the ballroom in just what you're wearing right now." His eyes roamed her body very slowly. "Although, I don't think that I would mind that either." He smiled and pushed a stray lock of black hair out of his eyes as he waited eagerly for her answer.

Lydia chewed her bottom lip and gave the prince an alluring smile. "I would love to! But, if I may be so bold as to ask for a condition of my own?" The prince waved a hand for her to proceed. "I will only come if you invite my friend, Beej, as well." Vincent's smile never faltered, for he was so thrilled that this _breather_, this _gorgeous _breather is even in his company at the moment.

"Of course, my sweet Lydia! Then you shall both have a meeting with my tailor at noon tomorrow." He closed the distance between them and gave her a lingering kiss on her hand. She couldn't stop the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. "I shall hope that the hours fly by until we meet again Lydia." Before he turned back to his carriage he caressed a pink-tinged cheek and beamed.

Prince Vincent hopped back into his carriage and waved to Lydia. If he had a real heart, it would be bursting with excitement and another emotion that he couldn't quite put his finger on…

She whipped around to face Beetlejuice and started jumping up and down and dancing around the street light. Some ghosts passing by with armloads of groceries looked strangely at her. Whether it was from the sound of her heart or her antics, no one knew for sure. They just shrugged and continued on their way. If the prince didn't mind, then they shouldn't either.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! I'm here in the Neitherworld for a half an hour and already I'm going to a masquerade with a prince. Woo hoo! Isn't that exciting Beej?", she panted at her friend. "The Neitherworld is the _bomb_!", she pumped her fist into the air and continued her little slap-happy jig.

Beetlejuice stuck his tongue out at her. 'Boy, does that prince have some balls asking _his_ girl to his freaking prom. Damn, if it was anyone else I wouldn't be so fucking mad.' He let out the breath he was holding. 'Well, even I can't disobey the royals. Fuck, I guess I just won't leave Lydia's side that whole night, not like that will be hard. God, _this_ is a perfect example of why I hate the Neitherworld so much, because of that pansy.'

"Yeah, it's fuck-tastic. Just what I need, to go prancing around a _ballroom_ with a crowd of rich _assholes_ dressed up like a penguin." But Lydia just laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and linked her arms through his.

"Aw, you know you're gonna love it! What do you say we head back to your place?" She nestled her head onto his broad shoulder.

Beetlejuice couldn't resist, "Back to my place? Gettin' a little eager there, aren't ya babes? Heh heh, not that I'm complaining. I knew after you saw that prince's ugly mug you would want a real man." He threw his head back and cackled at the look on Lydia's face.

She smacked him on his chest and stuck her bottom lip out. "The reason I want to go to your place Beej is because it's going to _rain_ and I'm not exactly wearing the right top to be out in a thunderstorm, duh. And secondly, you're just jealous because Prince Vincent is drop-dead gorgeous." Lydia put a delicate hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. Beetlejuice could only stick his tongue out at her again.

"Whatever, think whatcha want Lyds. You know what," he took a long look at her chest that was clad in the white shirt,"I don't mind a little rain. But the fact of the matter is that you want me bad and you're just being a little tease." Lydia laughed and for the second time that night, gave him a kiss, a more sensual kiss, on his handsome face. She looked at him and said, "You're right." Beetlejuice slowed in his tracks, not expecting that answer and looked at Lydia, who just grinned back at him.

"Beej, I want you _bad_."

* * *

*Author's note: Ooh, a cliffhanger, I'm so evil! Okay, so next chapter is going to be fun fun fun because the masquerade is coming up! And, *wink wink* there's going to be some tension (if you know what I mean) between Prince Vincent, Lydia and Beetlejuice. I'll update as soon as I can.

Reviews are appreciated!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


	5. Chapter 5

*AUTHOR'S NOTE:

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill

Hi everyone! Sorry that it's taking absolutely _forever _for me to upload new chapters. College for me is winding down so I will have more time to update. Never fear, I will finish this story! Please don't give up on this story; it will be updated as soon as possible!

Thanks a bunch!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Beetlejuice in any way, shape or form…so there!

*Author's note: I'm so sorry that it took this long to update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

Summary: Both Lydia and Beetlejuice are trapped in a world neither of them want. What they desire is something more, and maybe more from each other.

* * *

_Seek Your Solace_

**BEETLEJUICE **stood there in the street, stunned at what Lydia had just said. The ghost's mouth hung slack and his green eyes were fixed on the woman before him. A minute passed without either of them uttering a word.

Lydia knew exactly what she was doing. Sure she teased him all the time with "promises she didn't intend to keep", but it was more than just having fun. Every time she winked at him, lured him with a kiss or a seductive smile, she really meant it.

The woman has had feelings bubbling inside her for Beetlejuice for quite some time. She can't remember the exact day or moment, but all of a sudden she just knew that this guy, this dead guy, was special in some way. Of course, she didn't like to think of him as her "special guy" because to her it was corny and cliché. Nevertheless, Beetlejuice does hold a certain place in her heart that no one could fill. It's just that she's never really told Beetlejuice how she really feels. Every time she musters up the courage to face him, it comes out as a playful innuendo. But Lydia decided that that has to change. She's a woman now and she has to act like one, dammit!

But just thinking about telling him makes her queasy. 'What if he laughs at me? What if he thinks I'm being a tease and doesn't take me seriously? Well, I wouldn't be surprised. It's like crying wolf, he'll never believe me and then I'll be crushed. Oh god, what if he doesn't even like me that way? Cripes, that would be even worse than him thinking I was joking or something.' Lydia took a deep breath and averted the ghost's still gaze, who was still standing under the lamp frozen.

'Dammit, I don't know what to do.' Her small teeth started to chew on her tender lip as she studied the cobblestones. 'But it's Beej. He's my friend and he has a right to know. Damn, why would I choose now to tell him? It's not even a romantic setting! Oh hell, I'll just put my girlish notions of romance out of the way for one minute and tell him…Oh god.'

Lydia took another deep breath that sharply got caught in her throat. This shook Beetlejuice out of his trance and he blinked several times. Neither one of them moved. Her head slowly came up and gave an awkward smile.

'She's acting strange. I mean, I know this is babes we're talking about here, but what's with all the tension? Well, her comment did take me off guard, but it's nothing new.' The ghost shrugged and shoved his hands into his filthy pockets.

Lydia gathered up some courage and put her arm through his, pulling him in the direction of his house. The wind picked up and she nestled her glossy head onto his strong shoulder, the heat radiating through the fabric. She cleared her throat and the ghost's eyebrows slowly rose.

'My god, she's acting nervous. What the heck did I do or say this time?'

They kept a leisurely pace and Lydia checked to make sure that they were alone. Beetlejuice gave a soft chuckle at this; she seemed to be so out of her element for some reason. He returned to looking at the empty street before them, his house not too far away. Thunder crackled and the air smelled damp. A drop of rain hit him square in the face.

A second later, they were being pelted with rain.

Lydia lost her train of thought and squealed as the rain came down with a vengeance. She came out of her nervous trance and started to dance around as the rain became a sheet of water. Beetlejuice could yet again only shake his head in amusement. He usually hated rain, it just made a mess of everything, but this time he was grateful. As his babes was dancing around like the weirdo she is, he got a full view of her soaked white shirt and noticed a lot more than usual; the curve of her breasts and the outline of her bra. All of a sudden, he could feel the tension in his striped trousers. He cursed at his misfortune.

She stopped moving and instead raised her head to the sky. The rain was traveling in rivets down her creamy throat and down to her already see-through shirt. Her hair had separated into ropes of glossy black tresses. The rain was refreshing and it had cleared her head. She was ready to face Beej again. She let the drops wash her face for a couple more seconds before she turned and sauntered back to her ghost.

Beetlejuice had stopped in his tracks and was concentrating on her. Lydia's red lips parted and her dark eyes focused only on him. She cautiously made her way towards him and stopped mere inches in front of his broad chest.

She looked up into his handsome face and saw his confused expression. It was obvious that he had no idea what was going on inside her head at the moment. 'It's now or never.'

Her hands slowly traveled up his damp coat and rested on his strong shoulders. She shuffled forward until her heaving chest slightly rubbed against his. Her fingers clenched at his lapels and her eyelids fluttered while she took in a slight breath. The crease between the ghost's eyebrows was greater at the confusing situation that they were now in. 'If she's playing hard to get and teasing me again, she's doing a pretty good job at it.' His wild blond hair had fallen into his startling green eyes and he moved to push it out of the way, to be able to see the beautiful woman before him.

Before any of them knew what was happening, Lydia pushed herself onto her tip-toes and placed her lips onto those of the man she loved.

To say Beetlejuice was shocked is an understatement. His mind was reeling as Lydia grabbed at his hair and moved her lips against his with such force that's he had never felt before. He let all of his thoughts leave his head and wrapped his long arms around her. He delved into the kiss with such passion and fervor that soon they had to come up for air.

"What the hell was that, babes?" The ghost still clung to her and she looked down at the ground, a furious blush staining her cheeks. She shuffled her feet nervously as she just realized what she had done. The rawness of her emotions was still fresh.

'Oh god, he's mad at me.' She cleared her throat and refused to look at him while her arms slowly slipped from his. Lydia took a step back in mortification.

"I'm so sorry, Beej. I, I don't know what I was thinking…" The rain still poured but it couldn't match the tears that were now flowing down her pretty face.

All that could be heard was their breathing and the soft sobs from Lydia. Beetlejuice still couldn't grasp the fact that Lydia had kissed him and obviously meant it. He smiled. He smiled because he had never felt so good in his entire life and afterlife.

"Lyds, why? Why did you kiss me?" Beetlejuice asked tentatively, afraid that she might be teasing him again. Although this time he didn't think that she was. He desperately wanted to know what was going in her mind at the moment.

Lydia just cried even harder and put a hand to her face to shield the tears. "I said I'm sorry Beej! It's just that…that…" Her shoulders shook as a new wave of tears cut her off.

Emotion was stirring up in Beetlejuice. He knew what it was, but was not surprised at what he felt. He had been waiting for this for a long time. The fact that Lydia had kissed him and was now crying with such vulnerability left him breathless. He strode over to her in two long strides and cradled her face in his large hands even though she tried to look away. Beetlejuice forced Lydia to look at him. "It's just what, babes? You can tell me. Trust me Lydia."

At this, she looked up, her crying had stopped. Instead, a true smile was slowly gracing her features. She gave a soft laugh. "You said my name, my real name! Say it again." She watched his sensual lips as he chuckled and said, "Lydia." That alone made her knees buckle and she clung to him, still looking at her wet combat boots.

Beetlejuice smiled. He lifted her face up and looked into her dark eyes. "Please tell me what you wanted to say. I can't stand it anymore…Lydia…" The sound of her name rolling off his tongue gave her a strange wave of confidence. She straightened up and looked him in his eyes once more, determined more than ever.

"I love you."

All at once, a million things went through Beetlejuice's mind and then everything stopped. The smile he wore slipped off his face and was replaced with a blank stare. He took a step back from her, her arms still outstretched. But when she saw his obvious repulsed reaction, she let her arms hang slack, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Beetlejuice turned his back to her and cradled his head in his hands. 'She loves me. Lyds loves me.' He shook his head in disbelief. 'Never once in my entire life or afterlife has anyone ever said that they loved me. No one, except her, and I love her too.' His head snapped up. 'I love her too.' Beetlejuice started to laugh. His shoulders shook and he could not contain his laughter.

Lydia stood in the street, the rain still cascading down on her, confused and hurt. 'I tell him how I feel and he laughs. Well, what did I expect?' Ashamed, she turned away from him and began to trudge in the other direction.

He heard her walking away, but did not stop laughing. He just couldn't believe it! Beetlejuice rain towards Lydia, caught her and started to spin her around. The ghost planted kisses on her lovely face, her hair and anything that he could reach with his lips. Lydia was startled. Beetlejuice put her down with his arms still around her waist.

"What's going on? I thought that…" Lydia's confusion grew.

Beetlejuice chuckled, "Well you thought wrong babes, because I love you too." She gasped. "I am in love with you Lydia. I always have been and always will."

The girl had no other response other than kissing the man she loved once more. Only this time, it lasted longer, much longer than their previous kiss.

* * *

*Author's note: Okay, I'm such a liar. I know that this isn't the masquerade, obviously, but I promise that the real drama should be starting in the next chapter or so. I just didn't think that such a tender moment should be rushed and mixed in with what is coming up.

So now that Beetlejuice and Lydia confessed their love to one another, where does that leave Prince Vince? Uh-oh, stay tuned, there's more to come!

Reviews are appreciated!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


End file.
